


Trauma Bonding

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Lucifer begins the bonding process with Sam.





	Trauma Bonding

You can’t force someone to love you, no. But you can lock them in your basement and wait until they develop Stockholm syndrome. Lucifer smirked at the thought. And in this case, Sams mind is the basement.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Sam whispered.

“Hm.” Lucifer hummed, smiling. “I do like it when you say please.” He tilted his head. “Do it again.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Pl-Please...don’t hurt me...”

“Oh, come on now.” Lucifer tutted and shook his head. “That’s the best you got?”

“I’m-I’m on my knees begging,” Sam bit out “like you asked. What mo-more do you want from me?”

“I want you to make me believe you, convince me. Put your heart into it.” Lucifer pulled up a chair “Come on Sammy.”

Sam shut his eyes in frustration. “If you want me,” Sam panted, “ just come and get me!”

Lucifer paused, “Hm” languidly sweeping a hand up and under his chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.” He smiled.

Sam flinched at the thought. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Lucifer said wrapping his arms around him, face now inches away from each others. “Do you think I like hurting you? Because I do.”

“Wh-What?”

Lucifer pressed a finger to Sam's lips to quiet him. “So Shy…” Lucifer murmured. He traced his figures lightly across Sams neck. “You shouldn’t be shy, you’re beautiful.” Sam's fists clenched, breath quivering at the skate of touch, shutting his eyes tighter.

“Open your eyes.” Lucifer cupped his hands on Sam's face “Open them.” he commanded tilting his head up. “look at me Sam.”

“I’m looking…”

“Aren't you tired of this endless running? I mean, what would you be without me? You think I’m your only problem? I’m in your head, Sam. Cas broke your grapefruit man! And there’s nothing you can do about it.” Stroking Sams hair behind his ear. “But don’t worry, because I’ll take care of you...I’ll be here to comfort you Sam. You are my vessel after all. You know I care about you.” Kissing Sams cheek “And I’m not going away.”

“What are-What are you-you talking about?” his vision then blurred and began to tilt.

“This is only the beginning!” Lucifer shouted. The room spun and Sam's eyes rolled up into his head. Lucifer let go, and let him crumple to the floor and he hit the ground.

Dean heard the loud thud that came from Sam's room, he ran over to find him on the floor unconscious, “Sam!” and knelt besides him and prompted his head up, “Sam?” but he wouldn’t wake up, before he started to violently convulse in Dean's arms. “Sammy?!”

The seizures hit Sam again night after night, leaving Dean and Bobby no choice but to strap him down to his bed which they had placed in the panic room. They couldn’t do anything except go back to their beds, except for Lucifer. Lucifer sat by Sam, holding his hand as the seizures continued.


End file.
